


every touch is a redefined phrase

by fluentnonsense



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Also let's pretend luke's birthday is in December or something, And Michael, Calum just wants his sanity, Fluff, Just squint, M/M, Michael just wants to help, Smut, Soulmate AU, Soulmate's Touch, Soulmate's Voice, Stressed out Calum, Worried Michael, a little bit, just so ashton has heard luke before calum has heard michael, lashton is brief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentnonsense/pseuds/fluentnonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it goes: At the age of 17, you are able to speak into the mind of your soulmate where you can communicate through thoughts. You are also able to feel your soulmate's touches, but you must really try. You must really /want/ for your soulmate to feel you. The love must be there.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Calum gets stressed and upset easily, Michael wants to always make him feel better, and they both want to feel the love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every touch is a redefined phrase

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU's are the best thing ever. And this is for Mickie.
> 
> Title is from Turning Page by Sleeping At Last
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from 5SOS or claim to know them. This is obviously fictional :)

Michael has been waiting. He's been waiting for almost 17 years for this moment, of finally hearing his soulmate's voice, of finally having someone he could say is his.

The clock seems to be ticking slower and slower as he waits for it to be midnight.  _Why_ did he have to wait until he was 17? Why couldn't it be 15 or even 16? 17 is just a random number but whatever. Michael settles down in his bed and makes himself comfortable and thinks, waits.

Will his soulmate be a boy or a girl? Well that doesn't matter actually. Michael is bisexual and would be happy with either gender. Will his soulmate be kind and care about him as much as Michael hopes to care about them? He doesn't have any siblings or anyone that he could look after. Except maybe his best friend, Luke. Luke was mature for his age and could give really good advice but he was small and frail. Michael has always been there for him.

Michael looks at his phone to check the time and notices it's 12:03AM. It's his birthday and he's 17 years old. And he can talk to his soulmate inside of their head.

Michael takes a deep breath and smoothes his hands over his face. He clears his throat so his voice doesn't crack. How does he even do this? Can his voice even crack in his thoughts?

_Um, hello?_

Michael waited. He waited and the palm of his hands started to sweat at the silence. Maybe he's not doing this right? He squeezed his eyes shut and tried again.

_Hello? Is there anyone there? Can you hear me? M-My name is Michael._

Michael felt like he got punched in the gut when he was greeted yet again with silence. He told himself that maybe his soulmate was asleep or maybe they weren't of age yet. Yeah, that was it. Somebody was out there for him. Right?

 

*****

 

"Time to open up my present, bud," Ashton says with a grin that stretches across his whole face. "You'll love it."

Calum smiled up at him and puts his piece of cake down, reaching for the neatly wrapped box. "A bow, Ash? Really?"

"Go hard or go home."

Calum chuckles and nods, examing the box. He shakes it a little just to annoy Ashton and laughs happily when Ashton sighs with impatience. He rips off the wrapping paper and opens the box, widening his eyes.

"Ashton..." Calum hesitates, still holding the gift but glancing up at Ashton with shaky hands.

"Just thank me and accept it," Ashton says with a small smile. He squats down to be face to face with Calum in his chair and nods his head towards the gift. "It's my pleasure."

"These are the shoes that I've always wanted. They must have cost so much, Ashton. I don't - Well, I - I don't think I can accept this. Thank you, but -"

Ashton cuts him off with a sharp shake of his head, his hair shaking into his eyes. "Today is your birthday and I wanted to give you something I knew you'd love. It would break my heart if you didn't accept my gift, Cal." Ashton pouts.

Calum feels a tug in his heart and he really doesn't want to hurt Ashton. He looks at his best friend and sees Ashton means it, like his heart would really break, and he can't believe someone like Ashton exists. So he nods, kisses the top of Ashton's head, and hugs him with a thank you mumbling out of his lips.

As Calum finishes his cake and helps his family clean up, him and Ashton go up to his room. Calum knows what today is, other than his birthday. He knows today is the day he can talk to his soulmate and that's... Well, that's terrifying as fuck. 

Calum wishes Ashton was his soulmate. Not because he's secretly in love with Ashton or something like that, but because he knows Ashton. He's comfortable with him. Ashton has been his best friend since Calum and his family first moved here and they were inseparable. Plus, Ashton is gorgeous, so he could probably fall in love with him if they were destined to. But then one day, Ashton heard a boy's, Luke's, voice and that was that.

Calum was somewhat disappointed with this because he maybe thought Ashton hadn't heard a voice because Calum wasn't 17 yet, but Luke was just a younger guy and Ashton was so happy, so how could Calum be sad? Ashton was laying down on his back with his hands under his head when Calum said his name.

"Hmm?" Ashton hums in response.

"What was it like when you first heard Luke's voice?"

Ashton's cheeks tint a light pink and sits up. "Amazing. Surprising, very shocking, but amazing. I waited so long for him because I'm two years older, but it was all worth it." Ashton chuckles and looks down, his cheeks bright now. "I was, um, I was getting off when he said something and I didn't hear him at first so he repeated himself. I sounded really breathy so he asked if he was interrupting something and I was like 'well if he's my soulmate, he should understand'..."

"You did not!" Calum shrieks, laughing.

"I did! I told him what I was doing and he fucking giggled, Cal. I knew for sure he was my soulmate. And then he helped me come and yeah. Best way to break an awkward meeting."

"You guys are crazy, but that's awesome. I'm really happy you found him. I..." Calum says, fading out his words quickly. He's not sure what he wants to say.

"You are going to try, aren't you? Look, I know it's scary, but it's worth it, Cal. Finding Luke was the best thing that has ever happened to me, besides you of course, but you know what I mean. What I'm saying is, he's out there. For you. He's waiting for an amazing guy. Don't keep him waiting. Maybe he's been waiting two years like me." Ashton has his best sincere eyes on and he always knows what to say to Calum. Calum knows he's right, but he still fidgets.

"Just nervous he won't like me, or like, he'll be disappointed. What if he doesn't ever like me enough that I feel his touch? You and Luke were so quick, what if-"

"Luke and I are different. Everyone is different and relationships go in different speeds. We happened to be quicker than others, but it still took time. I had to really feel for him as he had to do for me. You wont know unless you try, Cal."

Calum looks down at his shaky hands and nods a little. Ashton stands up and tells him he's leaving so Calum can have time to himself and his thoughts with his soulmate. Ashton kisses Calum's cheek and Calum can hear mumbled goodbyes and the front door shutting.

Calum wonders if his soulmate has really been waiting for him like Ashton said. He wonders if they were as anxious as Calum is on their 17th birthday. He decides to dim the lights down a little and put on some soft music to calm himself down. Set the mood or something.

Set the fucking mood? It's not like his soulmate is coming over and is going to see what Calum did for him. Calum rolls his eyes at himself. 

 _Fucking idiot,_ Calum thinks.

 

 **Who me?** A voice replied in return.

 

*****

 

When Michael first hears the voice, he thought it was Luke yelling at him for something he probably did. But this voice is deeper, richer. And he almost slips on the floor of the shower he's in.

_What? Is somebody there? Oh fuck - I... That wasn't for you. I didn't mean to call you that I meant to call myself that oh my god_

**Why were you calling yourself a fucking idiot?** Michael thinks back, slowly continuing to wash his body. He's here. /He/ is here and he has a soulmate and he's a boy and he's smiling despite the situation at hand. He won't be alone.

_Because what I was doing was idiotic and I forgot this mic in my head was on and I said that and I really didn't mean to call you that. I was going to talk to you in a second but in a better way_

The boy was rambling and Michael starts to laugh, a warm blush covering his cheeks at how lovely his soulmate's voice is. He wouldn't mind hearing it for the rest of his life.

 **Hey, hey. Calm down, it's totally fine. I was more shocked to be hearing your voice than what you said. I've been waiting for months** , Michael steps out of the shower with a towel and heads to his room, closing his door at the feeling like he needs privacy.

_I was... scared that no one would be there, so I'm sorry you had to wait. That must have, um, sucked? Let me try again because that intro was shit... Hi, I'm Calum._

Calum. That was a pretty name and Michael said it aloud like a prayer and is kind of glad Calum can't see the smile on his lips as he repeats his name over again. Michael puts on boxers and PJ bottoms, getting comfortable.

**Hi, I'm Michael. And it is so nice to finally meet you. Oh, and happy birthday to you, Calum.**

 

*****

 

Calum was so nervous. His heart was beating so loud in his chest as him and Michael spoke. He already liked him. He was kind and sweet and made him blush a lot, especially when Michael said Calum's voice sounded like honey.

Michael could tell Calum was nervous. Calum's voice would tremble when he told Michael about himself and stuttered out thank yous when Michael would compliment him. Michael liked him and already felt like he would be by Calum's side no matter what. Plus, his heart felt like it caught on fire whenever Calum laughed. So.

_I should, uh, I should go to sleep now. I've got school tomorrow and finals are coming up so I don't want to fall asleep in class_

**Oh, okay. Yeah, me too. Finals are a bitch and I should probably start paying attention, huh?**

Calum laughed in a way Michael could hear him and bit his lip, nodding like he could see him. Calum suddenly really wanted Michael here, just to hold his hand.

_Yeah, that would probably be a good idea, Michael. Goodnight. Sleep, um, well._

Calum slapped his palm against his forhead lightly, wishing he wasn't such an awkward dork. Before he could say anything else like apologizing for being the worst soulmate ever, he felt his hand tingle. 

Michael was smiling at how cute Calum was and has already questioned how he got so lucky. He wishes Calum was here, just so he can give him an assuring gesture. Like hold his hand or something. 

Michael looked at his hands and touched the palm of it with his fingertips, wondering if Calum could feel it.

Calum gasped at the light feeling, a soft brush against his palm. It was there, but not fully. It was like a buzzing feeling as it was fading and he wanted it all. 

He was still in awe as Michael said goodnight back. Did Michael do it? Was he imagining things? Calum put his hand down and grabbed a pillow, pulling it against his chest so it could feel like someone was there.

Michael turned to his side and smiled a little, thinking about Calum. He wants to touch Calum and wants Calum to feel him when they are apart. But the time will come, and Michael has to rub out the warmth of his cheeks. Calum is his soulmate after all, so they've got time to feel love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am really enjoying myself with writing this


End file.
